A Father's Love
by Aquila Aqua
Summary: Just after returning from a mission, Plo is sought out by Ahsoka. He spends the day with her telling her about his mission and teaching her about the reverse grip.


**I don't own anything from the Star Wars franchise.**

Just something for Father's Day. Basically Plo Koon being a fatherly figure to Ahsoka by teaching her important values in life and the reverse grip. Hope you like it.

* * *

As Plo made his way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains after a successful mission, he could not help but smile under his mask as he heard the pitter patter of small feet trailing after him. He paused and turned around. "Little 'Soka."

"Master Plo!" A five-year-old Ahsoka squeaked, running up to him clumsily in her Initiate robes. As she got close to him, she wrapped her arms around his legs. "You're back!"

"Yes, little one." Plo knelt down to get to her level. He was well aware that a lot of masters disapproved of his closeness with Ahsoka but that did not bother him. He did not mind that Ahsoka sought him out most of the time because in some ways, it was refreshing for him after coming back from missions or being swamped with his work for the council. "I was about to head to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Do you want to come with me?"

"Ok." Ahsoka nodded her head vigorously. She knew that if Plo asked her that, it always meant that he was going to tell her a story of his latest mission or teach her something new. As they approached the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Plo led Ahsoka to his favorite spot which was just behind the waterfall. Normally, there were several Jedi around but today, it was relatively empty. The both of them sat down cross leg on the grass.

"Little 'Soka, do you know what happened on my mission?" Plo started as he usually did when he wanted to teach her a lesson.

Ahsoka shook her head furiously. "I don't know."

"I was on the planet of Fanteshai. There was political unrest because the king unexpectedly died. So one branch of the family wanted to take over the throne while the other wanted to end the monarchy on the planet and have a military based government instead. As such, the two fractions nearly came close to war with each other." Plo told her the story of his mission, carefully gauging her reaction.

"So what happened?" Ahsoka asked with wide eyes.

"With no other choice, the senator of Fanteshai asked for a Jedi to mediate on the problem."

"Which was you!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Indeed." Plo chuckled under his mask. "I was sent to seek a peaceful resolution for the situation. But neither side wanted to see reason…until I realized the problem of the strife."

Ahsoka leaned in closer as Plo paused, wanting to let her figure it out. Her eyes became wide when she did. "They were too proud."

"Yes, they were." Plo nodded, feeling pride for her for guessing it correctly. "But there was also another factor which made them unwilling to back down, greed. You see, either side will be able to control the planet if they win this conflict. As such, they will be able to collect a large amount of wealth."

Ahsoka scrunched up her nose at that. "That's mean."

"Indeed." Plo nodded in agreement. "But I hope that you understand from this story is that pride and greed will get you nowhere. In the end, I did not actually have to do anything. The citizens of the planet were tired of the fighting and unrest so they took it upon themselves to stand up against both sides and installed the prince as king instead. After ensuring that both parties are subdued, I returned. But I hope that this story will teach you that pride and greed will lead you to do bad things and be stubborn. And that is not the Jedi way."

Ahsoka was quiet as she soaked it all up. She grinned at him and tugged on his robes. "I understand."

Plo nodded in satisfaction and got on his feet, brushing off the dust on his robe as he did so. "Now, what else do you want to know?"

Ahsoka tilted her head in thought. "Can you show me your reverse grip? I want to use it too when I get my lightsaber."

"Of course, Little 'Soka." Plo unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and activated it in the reverse grip. "Using the reverse grip is different from the standard grip. It requires the user to be careful because one wrong move can hurt yourself and others."

Plo then slowly did some katas while Ahsoka gazed on inquisitively. Again, Plo smiled under his mask. He knew that she would have some questions on the unconventional grip and maybe perhaps use it in the future. He nearly sympathized her future master if he or she was not a user of this grip.

'But you could take her on as your own padawan.' A small voice in the back of his mind told him. He frowned slightly because he knew that the other masters may not approve of it, given his obvious attachment to her. As he glanced at her enthralled, grinning face, he softened his expression. No matter what the Code said, no matter what the other Jedi would say, Ahsoka will always be his Little 'Soka.


End file.
